


【476】不和4

by 1995xuebi1991



Category: buhe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1995xuebi1991/pseuds/1995xuebi1991





	【476】不和4

-

（疑）

金硕珍跪在佛龛前，手里握着念珠，眼睛直勾勾地盯着佛像。

家里的佣人很少踏足这里，她一直是自己打扫佛堂。

倘若有人看到佛像，一定会惊讶于它的神秘。它整体发乌黑色，筋肉分明似个金刚，脸上神情却冷淡，看上去颇具东南亚风情，不知道是这位美貌夫人从哪里请回来的。

墙上的时钟突然敲响，金硕珍打眼一瞧，十二点了。

-

考虑了一个多小时，金泰亨终于还是决定赤着脚站在书房外面。

叩、叩、叩……

轻轻地敲了三下门，他紧紧咬着自己的下唇，神经质地盯着左边，感觉下一秒田柾国就会从房间出来，看到自己站在他父亲的书房外。

屋里没有动静，金泰亨克制地小声道：“可以开下门吗？我有话要同你讲。”

远处田柾国的房间里传出“嘭”的一声，不知道是什么掉在了地上。金泰亨后背瞬间爬满鸡皮疙瘩，匆匆地走回房间，顺手打开灯，躲进浴室里。他打开花洒，看着镜子里的自己苍白的脸，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

-

田柾国靠在床头，捡起地上的【The Ones From Omelas】随手翻看，口中轻轻哼唱着：

“Where are we  
“我们在哪

What the hell is going on  
到底发生什么事了？

The dust has only just began to fall  
空气里的尘埃才刚刚开始坠落

Crop circles in the carpet' sinking' feeling  
好像麦田圈在地毯上下沉的感觉

Spin me around again and rub my eyes  
弄得我眼花缭乱

This can't be happening  
这不可能发生

……”

一整天的胆战心惊让人疲惫不堪，金泰亨一边用毛巾胡乱地擦着头发，一边打开浴室的门。

他想抬脚往床边走去，但是室内的黑暗阻挡了他的脚步。

屋子里没有开灯。

只有浴室的暧昧的黄色灯光微微透出来，不远处的床上坐着一个高大的身影。他的身体稍稍前倾，双手握在一起，手肘杵在自己过分修长的大腿上。

那是金泰亨熟悉的姿势。

“不乖。”床上的男人低声说。

“嗬、嗬……”浴室门口的男孩往后退了一步，头发上冰冷的水滴流了下来，浸湿了胸前的浴袍，他不由得抓紧了领口，羞愧的感觉让他不由地发出了轻喘。

“对不起。”男孩的声音低沉，压低了音量后，反而令人心痒地想欺负他。

“半年前你要走，我留不住你，也没有你的消息。没想到，你给了我一个这么大的惊喜。”

“泰亨啊，你到底，要做什么？”男人说着，站起了身。金泰亨看到他还穿着晚餐时的西装，“当时，为什么要离开我？”

他缓缓地走过来，走进灯光里，下颌微微凸出，像一头冷酷的熊，“为什么，要去招惹小国？”

少年还没来得及说话，嘴唇就被这头棕熊叼住，男人没有碰他其他的地方，他只能无力地仰起头，气息不稳地承受着。

没有放过他的嘴唇，金南俊把面前的小孩抱起来，大手紧紧地掐着他的大腿根，“说话！”

“我、我不是故意的。我不知道他是你儿子。”金泰亨搂着男人的脖子，胸前的浴袍把他的西装洇湿了。

金南俊的身体壮实，热腾腾地散发着荷尔蒙的味道。

金泰亨以前最喜欢摸男人的背，宽阔平坦，两边肌肉紧绷，能随时把他吊起来。他像一株罂粟，攀附在这棵大树上，侵蚀着、生长着。

金南俊稳稳地抱着他，走回床边，把他压在床上。他急切地用牙齿咬着小孩的乳头，金泰亨打了个哆嗦，不敢推他的脑袋，只能哼哼着，“嗯……”

“放松点，”金南俊把他的浴袍撩起来，拍拍他的屁股，缓慢地用穿着西裤的下身摩擦着，“小国还没把你操开吗？”

金泰亨难耐地低吟，低音炮的声音被玩得拐了弯，显得又纯又色情，他眼眶红红地，但是没有滴下泪来，倒是下身流了不少水，黏腻湿滑。

“我记得你以前紧的很，小国的家伙也不小吧，有没有变成大松货啊？”大熊一边咬牙切齿地说着，一边把食指猛地顶进金泰亨的穴口。

“啊！”金泰亨惊喘一声，不由自主地缩进洞口。男人说的没错，田柾国整天和他腻在一起，经常不上课也要压着他做一回，半年来确实让他对性事食髓知味。

“还是很紧，小国一定不忍心用力操你，可是他不知道，”金南俊又插入一根手指，粗暴地摩擦着金泰亨的前列腺，“你是个小浪货，就想要被狠狠地操，对不对？”

“啊、啊，嗯啊…不是，我没有，额嗯……”小老虎渐渐地，发出了奶猫的叫声，他红着脸，忍不住一手揉捏自己胸前的肉粒，一只手向下抓住自己的阴茎。

金南俊插入了第三根手指，灼热感让小孩叫出声来，浑身颤抖着，双膝支撑不住自己的身体，双腿大开地劈在身侧。

“可是泰亨儿被我操过之后，又找上了我的儿子，”金南俊声音冷了下来，下身鼓鼓的一大团涨得发疼，手指却动的越来越快，“你是故意的是不是？你非要我们父子两个一起操你，你才能满足，是不是？”

金泰亨眼前发白，呜咽着发不出声，下身玉茎又被金南俊狠狠一掐，紧紧地抱着身上的人，哭喊着喷出乳白的汁水，攀上了高潮。

金南俊看着男孩汗津津的脸，慢慢地向下舔着小孩的身体， “你是个坏孩子。”他冷酷地说，“不管你有什么阴谋，我都不会让你得逞的。”

金泰亨的双眼早已适应了黑暗，他看着金南俊直起身来，胸前和裤子上沾满自己的精液，他的眼神略过自己肿大的乳头，滑向自己下身的小洞，好像要把自己拆吃入腹。

然而看了半晌，金南俊自虐的不去管自己直挺挺的肉枪，头也不回地转身走出了房间。

屋子里突然冷得不像话，金泰亨摸摸自己身上，没有黏腻腻的感觉，射出来的东西都被金南俊不知道什么时候舔干净了。

以前每次做完，那个男人都要把他身上的淫液舔干净，像个变态。

原来自己还是会怀念的么……

他抬起胳膊遮住自己的眼睛，头疼地想起自己的小男友，那个爱撒娇的肌肉兔子，如果他知道了自己早就被他父亲操过了，会哭吗？

还是会操死自己？

身下痒痒的，春情未退的男孩胡乱一抓，发现是自己晚餐时解下来的蓝色丝巾。

“噗嗤。”

男孩脸上露出诡异的笑容，静静有味地把丝巾上的精液舔掉，然后蒙在脸上睡了。


End file.
